kindergarten - college
by KonfettiEsIstEineParade
Summary: Castiel starts school 5 years late. Other kids always tease him. Dean and Sam's mom burned in a fire when Sam was 6 months old. Now, Dean in 4th grade, Sam a year away from starting kindergarten, their father has decided to travel a lot. But neither Dean or Sam know why. Dean crosses paths with Cass a couple times.Will Dean stand up and become his friend, or will he join the others
1. Chapter 1 kindergarten

Chapter One: Kindergarten

Castiel:

"Ash, Garth, Ed, Harry, Anna at table one. Gordan, Bela Ruby, Meg, Castiel at table two." Miss. Harvelle said. I groaned remembering that all those names listed had picked on me earlier. But as I wanted to be good, I went to my assigned table . Harvelle started with a lesson on learning the 'ABCs', which I had learned 4 years ago.

"Pssst! 10 year oldy over there! I bet you know this! Why don't you just head off to college now!" whispered Gordan, in a snotty tone. I ignored him hoping he would go away. He did remain quiet ... until lunch that is.

After, I had gotten my lunch box, I sat down in the corner to eat peacefully. But of course nothing was going to work out how I wanted it.

"Hey! Cassie!" Bela, Gordan, Ruby, and Meg walked over. "What you eating? Oh, wait... that right nothing." and that's when the took the rest of my lunch out of my lunch box. "By the way. If you tell anyone we took you lunch ... we'll be after you." Meg said following the others.

Dean:

_"Goodnight, Dean. Angels are watching over you." my mother said as she kissed my head goodnight. _

_ I must have fell asleep for about an hour before I heard a scream, then running footsteps up the stairs and into Sammy's room. So, I get up and walk over there. I see my mom on the ceiling and there is fire engolfing Sammy's nursery. _

_ "Dean! Take your brother and run outside and wait!" I heard my father say as I take Sam and do as he says. As, I was running away from the house, I felt my dad pick us up and then I heard a loud firery explosion! _

_ When I stand up, I notice that I am not outside. I am in the basement, and my clothes are on fire! ..._

"DEAN! WAKE UP! ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" my dad shouted up the stair.

"Alright! I shout back. I'll be down in a minute!" As I get dress and brush my teeth, i think about my dream ... no my night mare. I know that is not how it really happened. I mean, seriously, I am still alive. I remember my dad sitting on the hood of the impala with Sam and I in his arms, while the firemen put out the fire.

"HURRY UP OR YOUR WILL MISS YOUR BREAKFAST!" my dad shouted for me, snapping me out of my rambling thought. In grab my bag and go downstairs and sit at the table and eat my cerial.

"So, what are you and Sammy going to do today?" I asked.

"Sammy is going to be dropped off at dayare later, and I am going into work." my father answered. "You better go, sounds like the bus is here."

I run out of the house, realizing I forgot to pack my lunch and I didn't have money either to buy.

**This is kinda, well probably short. This is my first fanfiction. I am not finished chapter one yet, but I wanted to know what you thought about it so far. I will try to write more tomorrow and post it, but my school day recently is project after project, so we will see. **


	2. Chapter 1 kindergarten continued

Chapter One: Kindergarten (continued)

Castiel:

As I walk in the front door, and get it shut, someone attacks me! "AHHH" I screamed.

What's wrong Castiela?" Gabriel asked me. "I'm just messing with ya! I really love tricks!"

I sigh. How do I explain today? "Gabriel…" I pause to think. "I've had a bad day. Please try to trick Balthazar… NOT me !"

"Woah! Why the sadness!" Gabriel asked me. He was my guardian since our parents are never around.

"Some kids picked on my age and took my lunch. Then, the threatened me if I told the teacher, they'd come after me." I looked at my feet. "And I was assigned to sit with them."

Gabriel was very quiet, so I looked up and … Gabriel was wearing the most hilarious clothing ever! AND SINGING! "Don't cry …. Be happy!" I turned to go to my room. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Homework!" I yelled and shut my door plopping on my bed. I closed my eyes to think. All a sudden my phone went off. I looked at who it was from. Gabriel. 'Making dinner at 6pm… help me! Oh and DON'T CRY! BE HAPPY!'

I must be the ONLY kindergartener with their own cell phone ….

Dean:

"Hello class! MY name is Miss. Visyak. I would like these students at this table: Lisa Braeden, Dean Winchester, Victor Henricksen, Joanna Harvelle, Alistair, and Benny. At this table I would like: Crowley, Edgar, Chuck Shurley, Tessa, Lenore, and Eli.

I walk over to my seat and wait for instructions. "Alright! Now on the piece of paper in front of you, draw what you did this summer and/or your family. Begin, and be ready to share!"

I look down at my paper, trying to decide. I decided to draw my family. First, I drew my dad leaning against the Impala. Then, I drew Sammy and myself. Lastly, I drew my mother, on the ceiling, in flames.

"Good job Dean. You have a very good talent. Who is that in the flames?" Miss. Visyak asked.

"My mother," I answered, looking at my paper.

"Why did you draw her on fire like that?"

"She died like that when I was 4 years old and Sammy was 6 months old."

"Why did you draw her?"

"Because you said to draw our family. She is still a part of my family." I said, looking up at Miss. Visyak questionly.

"Alright, Good job," she said walking away to look at other works.

"I'm Jo. You know, she could have said something like 'oh, I'm sorry for your loss or something," the girl next to me said. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Dean," I said. "And your right, but it's fine"

"So, what does your dad do as a job? Mine, is a hunter. Then, my mom is a teacher during the day for kindergarten in another county during the week. And at night she owns a bar called 'The Roadhouse' and is there on the weekends.

"My dad is a mechanic," I said. "And cool about your parents."

"Alright!" Miss. Visyak said. "Dean, would you please go first to share?"

**Okay. So, I remembered how I wanted to lay out this story. Each chapter will be a grade level. And with in the grade levels you will see each a point of view from Dean, Castiel, or Sam (well when he is old enough because now it would end up being: 'gooooooooooooogooooooooo!'.) There will be multiple point of views as well. I'll add more tomorrow since it will be Friday and I don't have to do homework till Sunday. Also, I plan on doing my classwork for tomorrow tonight so I can spend 2 fully mods writing this. =D**


	3. Chapter 1 kindergarten continued 2

Chapter One: Kindergarten (Continuted)

Castiel:

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted throwing open my bedroom door. "Watch and finish making dinner! I gotta go get Balthazar!"

I look up at Gabriel, "Sure, I can do that." I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Castiel ... a," Gabriel said walking out the door.

"HEY!" I shouted.

Dean:

"In my picture, I drew my dad, my brother Sam, my mom, our car, and myself." I said. I sat down after I was done. I didn't really pay much attention to the others. I knew I should have but I went back to thinking about my nightmare. I don't understand why I have them. I hope I grow out of them.

Castiel:

I set the chicken, macaroni, mashed potatos, and cream corn on the table as Gabriel and Balthazar get back.

"Castiel!" Balthazar said. "How was your first day?" he asked me not knowing. He was only 1 year older than me and in 6th grade like kids 11 or 12 should be.

"Horrible! and I don't want to talk about it. If you wanna know, ask Gabriel." I said, as we all sat down to eat.

Everyone was quiet. When I was finished I washed the dishes and went to my room. I layed down and thought about today. In no time, I was asleep.

Dean:

When I get off the bus, I see my dad and Sam getting out of the impala. "HI!" I screamed.

"Hey! Dean, how was your first day?" my father asked.

"It was fun, but I'd rather stay here." I said.

"I'm sorry, it's the law. You have to go to school," my father asked. "So, what did you do today?"

"Here!" I said handing him my drawing. "I drew us today. We had to draw our family."

"Dean," my father whispered. "Can I keep this?"

"Yeah! What's for dinner? I am hungry! I forgot my lunch," I said.

"Spaghetti … again. Like you wanted," my dad sighs but smiles.

"Yeyy!" I scream.

"Yeah, Yeah. Come on. Lets go inside."

Castiel:

"Hey! Little bro! Wake up!" Gabriel yelled.

"Uguh," I groaned. "I don't want to go! I don't feel good!" I lied.

"Get up. Your never sick," Gabriel yells at me. I get dressed, grab my bag, and go down stairs. "Happy? I am ready." I said.

"Yepp. Here, eat this," Gabriel hands me a bagel with cream cheese. I take it and eat it while I wait for the bus.

When I got on the bus and sat down, I heard Bela yell, "OH, look, it's the 11 year old smarty pants!"

**Okay, so didn't have time in class like I planned. Because my school made me stay there for an assembly and then send me to the other school I go to. Yeah, not really what I had planned. I'm going to attempt to update 2 times tomorrow because it will be Saturday, and my friend is coming over and we always right stories and get really far in the writing. **


	4. Chapter 1 kindergarten finished

**Okay, so I just realized I forgot to tell you an important fact about this. Dean is going to Lawrence Elementary. Castiel is going to After Life Elementary. I will try to remember to say each school from now on. Sorry, for the possible confusion. **

Dean:

I wake up 20 minutes before I am supposed to. Today is the moving up ceremony from kindergarten to first grade. I am so excited. After the ceremony Jo, Victor, Chuck, Lisa, Tessa, Lenore, Eli, and Benny are coming over for a celebration party with their families! I decide to get up and go downstairs to eat cereal.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" my father asked me when he came downstairs.

"I was to excited to sleep," I said. "I woke up early.

"Wow, waking up early on a Saturday?" my dad said teasing me.

"Yepp!" I said smiling. "Only today, don't get used to it. It is summer now!"

"Alright, I'll go get Sam, and we'll get to the school.

Castiel:

"Get up! Sleepy!" Gabriel shouted in my ear.

"It is Saturday and it is summer, I do NOT want to get up!" I shouted back. "Besides, I don't want to go to the stupid ceremony!"

"Well, to bad, we have all of our families moving up ceremonies on video and we will have yours! Now get up, or I will drag you to school in your pajamas!" Gabriel said leaving.

I listen only because if he really did drag me to school in my pajamas, that would increase the bullying. So, once I walk downstairs in my suit and trench coat, there is no surprise that Gabriel had set up multiple cameras snapping pictures. "GABRIEL! CAN WE NOT WAIT TILL I GET TO SCHOOL?" I scream walking out of the house and getting in the car. The only friends that I have are Ash, Garth and Anna, and Anna is my cousin, so she has to be nice!

Dean:

"Good morning parents, students, teachers and staff of Lawrence Elementary," Miss. Visyak said into the microphone. "Now, as I read these students names of who has passed, they will walk out and stand in front of me in a line. Please hold you applause till the end. Lisa Braeden … Dean Winchester … Victor Henricksen … Joanna Harvelle … Alistair … Benny … Crowley … Edgar … Chuck Shurley … Tessa … Lenore … and Eli. Congratulations to all of you!"

Shouting and applause went up like lightning. I heard my dad scream 'GO DEAN!' And that is the end of my kindergarten year.

Castiel:

I wanted to go back to sleep in the car, but no such luck. "Aww, come on! Cheer up Castiela!" Gabriel said as we arrived. I ignored him as we all got out of the car and walked into the school.

"Well, If it isn't Cassie!" Bela said. "We told you not to show up! You shouldn't even be here. You are too old!" She walked away laughing.

"Who the heck was that?" Balthazar asked.

"Bela Talbot," I said.

"Oh, that's Bela," Gabriel said, toneless. "Well, lets take our seats."

"Welcome everyone to After Life Elementary! The home of the skeletons!" Miss. Harvelle greeted us. "Students, as I say your name stand and face the audience. Ash … Gordan Walker … Garth … Anna Milton … Ruby … Meg Masters … Bela Talbot … Ed Zeddmore … and Harry Spangler. I am proud of you all. Congratulations!"

After all of the shouting and clapping, that is the end of my kindergarten year.

So, **that is finally the last part of chapter 1. What would you think if I changed the lay out where elementary school would be book 1? Middle school book 2 with longer chapters? High school book 3? And college/after high school book 4? Review to let me know. **


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter Two: First grade..**

**Castiel..**

"Gabriel," I said christmas morning. "Can I please transfer elementary school? or at least take a test to put me in a higher grade? Pleaseee?"

"I thought that your school year was going well," he said. "Except the time you went to the hospital during the day and didn't tell me until I asked you use your arm and well you know."

"Well, it's not!" I shouted. "If anything it is getting worse!"

"Fine, you can take the test and if you pass you can move up. If not you stay."  
"THANK YOU!" I screamed and hugged him.

**Dean..**

I wake up to Sammy screaming and crying. So, I get up to see what was going on. I see my dad downstairs holding Sam. "Hey. What is all the noise about?" I asked.

"Sammy had a bad dream... I think that is what he was saying anyway," my father told me.

"Do you know about what?" I asked.

"I could guess my theory but we haven't mentioned anything of that night in a while, so I don't wish to say anything now," he said and gave me a look as to drop the subject.

"Alright," I said. "So, what's for breakfast? Can I eat left over Christmas dinner?!"

"Sure. I'll heat it up for you," he said getting up and carrying Sammy to the kitchen. "Well are you coming or not?"

"YES DAD I AM COMING!" I said running into the kitchen.

**Castiel..**

I walk into the testing room that the teacher guides me to. I am nervous but believe...well hopefully that I will pass this test.

_**two hours after the test...**_

After the test I walk back to where my classroom is. I show the teacher my slip of paper and I sit down next to Anna. That is one thing that is different from kindergarten. We get to pick our seats. I really wished that I would have finished during an actual class and not homeroom, where we don't have lesson's but free time instead.

"So, how do you think you did on the test?" Anna asked.

"Well ... wait how do you know about it?" I asked hoping that only she knew ... NO SUCH LUCK! UGH!

"I found out and told the WHOLE school about it," Bela said appearing in front of us, like a ghost who pops out. "So, your finally getting out of here. Huh? We don't want that do we now? We enjoy picking on you. It ... is ... fun!" She said walking away laughing.

**Dean..**

"HEY!" I heard Jo say. "Why are you looking so tired?"

"I don't feel good, and Sammy has been waking up crying. Therefore waking me up too."

"HAHAHA! Dean can not even take care of himself let alone a little brother!" Alistair said, then walked away.

"Jo? Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Yeah. Uh. There is a rumor going around saying that your dad is never home and that you always have to take care of Sam," she said.

"Well ... Don't believe it because it is not even true," I said.

**Me..**

**okay, well i originally typed this on my kindle but it wouldn't upload. Chapter Two will be broken into four separtate posts like chapter one. **


End file.
